The Titans & The Kitsune
by Goddess Of Sins
Summary: My first story so please read. Naruto and Raven have been with each other for a while now but at a New Years party will other titans display there feelings towards the two demons. Summary sucks so just please read. M to be safe some stronge language.
1. Chapter 1

A Party Of Titans

His lips moved with hers in a perfect rhythm, as he began to run kisses down her neck they heard a knock on Raven's door. Growling slightly he just continued to kiss his beautiful dark goddess he was lucky enough to claim as his. But alas Raven pushed on his chest a little bit to break him away from her and whispered in his ear, "You have to get that it could be Robin."

"Hmm...then I can't come back and finish this." The kitsune whispered huskily. (A/N: Is that even a word? Because I've seen lots of people use it, so...)

"I'll stay here and if it is Robin I will come over, ok?" Raven let a small smile grace her lips.

Naruto melted at the sight of her smile. It was the one thing that could make him do anything. And the fact he knew that smile was only meant for him made it even sweeter. "Ok, I'll go see who interrupted us." The fox demon smirked and winked at his mate.

Rolling her eyes she watched her mate pull some black jeans with red chains over his boxers and walk to the door not bothering to put on a shirt on our comb his untamed blonde hair with black tips. After a little while she heard the sound of two males speaking and quickly recognized the voices, Naruto and Robin's. Quickly getting up not bothering to put real clothes on, she slipped on a dark nightgown over her bra and panties. She had to get there quickly she could tell by the way Naruto's ten tails, that resembled his hair and fox ears, flicked back and forth in annoyance.

"We are having a party tonight in the main room to celebrate New Year's, Starfire wants use both to be there..." Robin's voice faltered a bit at the end as Raven walked into sight in only a small black nightgown.

"Yer, sure we will be there." Naruto's pure blue eyes narrowed at Robin as he watched his mate with a hidden lust.

We will be there Robin, is there anyone else coming?" Raven's soft voice filled both the males' ears as she stood by Naruto letting him wrap his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, Titans east and a few honorary titans are coming as well." Robin grumbled slightly at the slight of raven in his most hated 'friends' arms.

"Good, we will see you in an hour at seven." Naruto closed the door before Robin could utter a word.

"Now that was just plain rude." Raven looked at Naruto with a scowl on her face but Naruto just looked at her and smiled his foxy smile.

"No, him interrupting us was just plain rude." He nuzzled her neck nipping at the soft flesh. Raven rolled her eyes but let another smile grace her lips. Now it is normally scary to see her smile so much but truth is she couldn't help it when she was around Naruto, after he dad was killed she was free to feel without being afraid of creating another canon, much to Naruto's delight.

"Of course he was but we," she slipped out of his hold and moved to the bathrooms door. "need to get ready." Smirking at her mate, she grabbed a towel and turned on the shower as Naruto came in with her.

-With Robin-

'What does she see in that...in that mutt?' he thought as he walked away from ravens room to his own to start getting ready. Sighing he began to get dress for the party as he had already had a shower prior. He grabbed some dark blue jeans and a red T-shirt and slipped on his black steel-toed boots with his signature mask of course. He headed to Cyborgs room to see when the rest of the titans were coming. He got to the door that was labelled 'Cyborg' and knocked. Cyborg stepped into view.

"Yo Rob, What's happenin' man?" Cyborg was a well built African-American guy that was now three-quarter machine, hence the name Cyborg.

"Hey Cy, just wondering when the other titans are coming around?" Robin asked as the taller teen looked his clock on his arm.

"Around should be here in around half an hour, but you know them, they'll most likely be here in 10-15 minutes." The teen laughed lightly, Robin joined him.

"Yeah, but it's always good to have at least a small time frame of when to expect someone especially with Beastboy." the Boy Wonder's shoulders slumped at the mention of the resident Green bean. Cyborg chuckled again.

"How about I got take care of Grass Stain and you go take care of Starfire, no doubt you've already informed the love birds about it already." Cyborg teased as he knew Robin hated the fox demon and had feelings for the dark bird he thought of as his sister.

"Shut up, I have no ill intention for either of them." Robin grumbled not liking the fact the older teen could read him so easily.

"Haha, ok man, see you in 15 minutes on the roof" The door shut and Robin once again headed to a different room. This time the beautiful princess alien named Starfire.

-Naruto's P.O.V-

We got out of the shower and got ready for the party knowing the other titans will be here sooner than they were expected. I watched as Raven slipped on some black skinny jeans that showed of her ass nicely, might I add. She then slipped on a black singlet that had 'I'm smiling, that alone should scare you' in purple writing with a creepy smiley face. She then put on some amethyst studs and a teardrop necklace that I had brought her, to finish the look off she put on some plain silver ballet flats. To say the least she looked stunning and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Like something you see?" She taunted, smirking at the look on my face.

"Defiantly." I smirked back at her and scooped her up in my arms bridle style, and kissed her. She laughed and kissed me back then pulled away and smiles at the pout on my face. She caressed my sensitive whiskers making me purr in delight. She got out of my arms making me pout again.

"I'm ready so I could continue this but you need to get some clothes on. I doubt the guys would be happy if you show up in only a towel" she giggled.

"Maybe, but I know for a fact the female titans wouldn't mind one bit" I grinned at the look of annoyance on her face as I stated that. I just laughed and got dressed in the jeans and chains I was wearing previously and put on a black singlet, putting on the silver dog tags I had gotten from people. I slipped on my black sneakers and grabbed Raven in a hug and wrapped my tails around her protectively.

"I only care about you Raven, you don't have to worry." I said knowing what was running through her head.

"I know, but I still hate the way they make goo-goo eyes at you when you walk through the door" she sighed and smiled a little bit hugging me back. I laughed and we walked out to the door to the roof where we knew the others would be waiting for the titans.

When we got there I refused to notice Robin, as I was still pissed off about him liking MY mate. Starfire was beautiful as usually in a short pink skirt and white top that had a pink frilly heart on it. She had Golden loop earrings and a gold necklace that had an emerald on it and she wore long white leather boots to finish it off. Beastboy wore green jeans that hung dangerously low with a green T-shirt and gold dog tags similar to my own. I often wondered if he got sick of the colour green then quickly dismissed it as his skin, eyes and hair were green as well.

I looked up as the faint sound of an aeroplane hit my sharpened senses, and sore the Titans East plane landing as a few other planes as well landed. The Titans all jumped out of the planes stretching from the long ride and join us.

Thus the party began...

Ok. That was TERRIBLE! I'm sorry but I needed to start writing again since my other account was lost. . Sorry if i missed any spelling mistakes to. So tell me what you think, it can be terrible and I will understand. If I get 5 reviews I will update quickly and I will give you a free cookie. Ok. So REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :'( so sad


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The green ace of clubs – Glad you think so...just trying to decide whether or not your meaning that in a good way or a bad way? –Gives you cookie-

C.A.B - I will be putting in some back story throughout the chapters, don't worry.-Gives you cookie-

Bahumat knight - Aww, thanks you're the first person to actually say you liked it. And I just used different style of writing to find out what type people liked the best. I also love Naruto/Raven pairing. Once again thank you.-Gives you cookie-

jgreek - I will put the back ground of the story through flashbacks. So don't worry you will find out how Naruto come to be with the titans.-Gives you cookie-

DragonPrinceNaruto – Glad you think so and here's that chapter...thank you.-Gives you cookie-

Alchemists19 – Thank you.-Gives you cookie-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even the shorts I'm wearing...their my sisters.

Warning: A bit of Starfire bashing in this chapter and most likely other chapters...just go with it.

All the titans walked into the main room as the chatter started to commence. The male titans were already in a heated argument over whose power or skills were better. Naruto still had a hard time wrapping his head around how similar Speedy was to Robin. 'Let's just hope his attitude is different...' Naruto thought walking over to them with Raven under his arm. He had yet to meet the other titans so tonight would be interesting to say the least.

"Raven, long time no see, looking better than ever." Speedy winked at her. Raven rolled her eyes and looked up at Naruto trying to hold himself back so he wouldn't strangle him.

"Don't worry about him, he's a shameless flirt." Raven watched as he visibly relaxed. 'So much for him not having an attitude like Boy blunder' the kitsune demon thought bitterly.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Speedy protested. Everyone just laughed and ignored his fuming face. The female titans, not including Raven, were talking on the large black 'U' shaped couch and look over to the guys every once in a while then turned around a giggled again.

"What are you girlies giggling about?" Aqualad (Sp?) raise an eyebrow. Kid Flash, Robin, Speedy, BB, Cy, Mas, Menos and Naruto walked over to Starfire, Argent, Jinx, Bumble Bee sitting on or around the couch. Raven walked to the kitchen to make her tea to sooth her from the party ahead.

"Oh, nothing." Bumblebee giggled with the rest of the girls as Cy sat down next to her, Speedy and KF sat next to Jinx, BB next to Argent and robin on the opposite side next to Starfire and Naruto sat beside Starfire. 'Yes he's finally sitting near me; maybe he's seen what Raven truly is and has noticed my beauty.' Starfire thought inching closer to Naruto by the second. Raven walked over sitting between her and Naruto with her tea giving Starfire a look that clearly stated 'Back Off'.

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing?" KF replied eyeing the girls trying to figure out what was going on. The girls giggled nervously.

"The others just wanted to know how Naruto come to be in the team." Starfire smiled innocently to the others and the girls replied with a nod.

"Yeah, how did you come to be a titan and have Raven hanging off you like a second skin?" Speedy cried out as some movies bunched together encased in black magic smashed him in the head. Raven glared at him as he tried to dodge the movies. Naruto just chuckled moving Raven into his lap letting his tails wrap around her legs.

"Well that's a bit of a story that one." he replied to the girls.

"Yeah, use really don't want to hear about that." Robin put in trying to get the spot light off of Naruto and on to him. Raven sore this and rolled her eyes at his obvious jealousy.

"We have time. It's only 8pm so we have four hours till New Years." Raven smiled at Robin as he crossed his arm and mopped.

"Very well it was like this..." Naruto hugged Raven to him and began to open his mouth...

"WAIT!" BB shouted and ran to the kitchen to grab some popcorn then came back and everyone started to pig out and listen to Naruto. Annoyed at the interruption he started again.

~FLASHBACK~

Raven was angry, no scratch that she was furious. First she had woken up to BB and Cy arguing over breakfast. Then she had a fight with Robin over ridiculous things. 'Sometimes I wonder whether he just picks fights with me for the hell of it' the dark titan mused to herself, walking through a quiet park. She thought back to what Robin had said. 'Raven could you reach out with your mind to see if you can find anyone that needs our help or is in danger or hurt? I could help us with a lot of stuff that the scanners might not pick up.' He had said in a commanding voice that just put me of even thinking about listening to him. 'Why? The scanner pick up everything and me searching with my mind takes a lot of energy.' I had tried to reason with him. 'Raven do you not get it there could be people out there hurting or suffering because we don't know about it!' he had roared at me. I just grabbed my jacket and walked out the door not even bothering to answer when he asked me where I was going.

"He's been like this ever since Slade came back." I hissed at herself. "Slade." That one word that sent shivers down everyone's back. He had showed up once again after she had defeated her father.

"Damn cockroach is what I think he is; every time we think we might have taken him down he just comes back." She glared at a rock she began to kick as if it was all is fault.

Suddenly she felt a strong presents in the area and staggered back a few steps at the force of the aura.

"What the..." the word fell from her lips as she sore a boy near a huge tree at the side of the path not 20 metres away. (A/N: not sure how long that is for other countries... Sorry.) She ran to the boy and found that her would be no younger than her maybe even a few years older. She looked at his physical state and blushed slightly as he was clearly fit for his age 'maybe even more so than Robin...' pushing that thought from her mind she checked for a pulse and luckily found one even if it was only faint.

"I have to get him to the medical bay at Titans Tower" she explained to no one. She kneeled beside him pressing her hands to his chest trying to fight down a blush as she felt his muscles from under the shirt... 'Hold yourself together Raven! You have done this to many men before and have not thought twice about it. He is just like everyone else!' with that last though she teleported to the medical bay, grabbing her communicator and called for Cyborg.

"**Yo, what's happenin' Rae you ran out on Robin without a sec..." **Cyborgs face filled the small screen.

"**No time to explain, I'll tell you when you get here. Come to the medical bay west wing of the tower. Immediately!" **Raven replied cutting him off and flicked her communicator off without another word.

Raven began to take off his shirt to see his wounds better as Cyborg walked in. He raised an eyebrow at the strange teen in the bed.

"What's up with the tails and ears?" he asked a little taken back by the strangeness of the teenager on the bed, but still walked over to him setting up with some machines. (A/N: Sorry I forgot what they are called :/)

"What are you talking abo...?" raven raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused then looked at the mysterious boy and realized he did indeed have fox ears and tails...ten to be exact. 'How did I not notice that?' she mused but quickly pushed it out of her mind when she heard the boy moan. Right at that moment Robin, Starfire and BB came busting in.

"Who the hell is this Raven?" Robin pointed at the boy waiting for an answer.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, and would you stop yelling your going to make me go deaf." The teen which is apparently now Naruto said.

"What are you?" Robin began to interrogate the poor teen that had apparently went through a lot by the state of him. Raven rolled her eyes and looked Robin straight in the eye.

"Don't interrogate the poor guy, Rob." Cy shook his head disapprovingly. Robin just slouched but didn't say anything else. Naruto groaned again and opened his eyes. Raven walked over to him but slowed down when she sore his eyes, they were full of hurt, pain and...hope?

"Sorry about him, he can get a bit defensive about people." Raven let a small smile slip onto her lips but shook her head when she realized it was there. Naruto looked at her and replied.

"It's ok, use deserve an explanation. I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am from the Hidden leaf village in the Fire Country.(A/N:I don't really remember where he actually live so I'm going of internet), and I have a kitsune demon trapped inside of me." Robin whipped out a Bird-o-rang as the fox said demon, but Raven quickly put up a shield around herself and the teen and gave Robin a look that could kill.

~Reality~

"So Raven found you on the side of a path?" Bumblebee raised an eyebrow.

"What in the world were you doing there?" Jinx asked agreeing with Bumblebee on her silent statement. Naruto sighed.

"Well..."

Well that was worse than the first chapter but eh...Second chapter COMPLETE! YAY!

Tell me what you think and I will reply. And before people say this is short this is 5-6 pages long in word. So... review I'll give you a cookie ;]

Ciao, CrazyAndLoveable is OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, -gives use all cookies-

Jgreek-thank you and here is the chapter.

the green ace of clubs- Oh, ok. Thank you, I hope you like the chapter.

Alchemists- Thank you and I always found when BB and Cy fought over food was really funny so I had to add it. I'll try to update quickly but school has come on again so it might take at the most a week to update. Sorry, will try to update quickly.

Bahumat knight- Haha, thank you and yeah they are short, I will try my hardest to make longer chapters.

Aeon master of the time and space- Here is the chapter and don't worry I wont over bash her she is still really cool.

Anyway thanks to everyone that is reading this and has put it as a fave or alert. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: We've been through this...

* * *

"So, Raven found you on the side of a path?" Bumblebee raised an eyebrow.

"What in the world were you doing there?" Jinx asked agreeing with Bumblebee on her silent statement. Naruto sighed.

"Well..."

~Flashback~

Naruto was sprawled out on a dirt patch with cut and bruises all over his body. Not 20 metres away stood a boy with raven black hair and with red eyes and a white shirt that showed off his chest with black shorts that were kept up by a purple rope that looked like an upside-down percale(A/N: Has anyone else noticed that or was it just me?) and ninja shoes. (Anyone know what they are called?). He was crouched down with blood coming out of his mouth and nose, just as, if not more battered then Naruto.

"Why, Sasuke? Why did you leave?" Naruto asked the raven haired boy now known as Sasuke. He looked straight into the eyes of the blonde boy now crouched done in an attack position.

"Because he gave me power." Was a simple answer yet said so much no-the-less.

"But Orochimaru...really? Were you that desperate for power?" the blonde boy sneered. Red eyes narrowed and a ferrel snarl comes from the boys' throat.

"No, I went to him because he could give me more power then you or anyone in Konoha could!"

"Really, then what sort of power has he shown you, huh? Tell me what make you believe he has the power!" (A/N: Had to put that in sorry XD was listening to the song) the fox shouted. The raven smirked, and preformed just one hand sign and shouted.

"ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS NO JUTSU!" suddenly a bright blue light appeared and grew bigger and bigger till it was the size of a full grown man. It started to suck this in like dirt plants trees and Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke held onto a tree but Naruto still crouching down had nothing to hold on to and was sucked into what seemed like a portal to a different dimension.

~Reality~

All the titans' eyes were wide with wonder and amazement. Even Raven's, as none of them had heard the story in detail. Aqualad was the first to speak up.

"Wow, sorry dude. That Sasuke kid sounds messed up." (No offence to Sasuke lovers. I like him a lot.) Naruto just laughed.

"Yeah, but enough with a sad stories, we are at a party!" Naruto's playful attitude was once again back in place and everyone started to talk profusely once again until...

"FRIENDS!, shall we partake in getting the Pizza to fill our stomachs?" the of English statement had everyone agreeing so they went to the pizzeria in the city. When they got there they were settled at two tables that were pushed together on the balcony.

"Well what are we going to have?" Robin looked at everyone asking, but imminently regret it when Beastboy shouted out 'Veggie Surprise' with quick disagreements of the other titans. Cyborg shouts 'Ultimate Pepperoni Supreme' but the other titans also disagreed as well. Thus the argument continued.

"Pepperoni!"

"Veggie!"

"Cheese!"

"Mustard!"

Everyone froze and looked at Starfire with mouths wide open and eyes that looked like they were about to explode from their sockets.

"No." Raven stated clearly making Starfire pull a pouty face. With that said everyone continued to shout out what they wanted when suddenly a waitress walked up to them and asked what they would like to order for food and drinks? The other titans, not hearing the waitress over the noise, continued to fight. Raven sighed from the end of the table.

"We will have 2 Pepperoni, 2 veggie and 1 cheese pizza, and for drinks we'll have 2 3L bottles of coke and a bottle of mustard." Raven told the waitress with a straight face. The waitress raised an eyebrow at the mustard bottle order but didn't ask questions and walked away. KF looked up and around for the waitress that was standing there not noticing she had gotten the order and left already asking.

"Hey, where did the waiter lady go? We need food!" the others also looked up and around but found no one.

"Because we already ordered while you idiots were fighting." Raven glared as Naruto and Bumble bee laughed at the rest of them. The others had their whinny faces on but said nothing else encase they made Raven mad.

"Well that clears that up." Naruto chuckled and wrapped his tails around Ravens waist pulling her closer as a waiter came and put drinks and food on the table, then the young man looked at Raven and smiled.

"Bon appétit, milady" he, tried, to smile charmingly but it turned out...well, let's just say not pleasant. Raven looked at the waiter perplexed and Naruto, having watched the guy like a hawk, narrowed his eyes at the boy and snarled a feral snarl. Then Robin looked at them and sore the look Naruto was giving the man and told the man 'Thank you, you may leave now' was a stern gaze coursing the waiter to leave hurriedly. The group moved on after finishing the meal. They walked around the crowded streets until they found a deserted park path. The titans walked making a lot of noise, courtesy of BB, Cy and Speedy, but Raven and Naruto hung back a bit from the noisy group.

"It's truly beautiful out tonight." Raven broke the comfortable silence as she strolled down the path next to Naruto. It truly was a beautiful New Years Eve night, apart from the crowd of titans it was quiet, you could hear the wildlife sleeping peacefully or hurting for the night. The moon was full, shinning over the park with a bright glow. The trees were scattered so you could easily see where you were going. The faint sound of a waterfall could be heard and the fresh smell of unpolluted water filled your senses. Naruto looked at Raven. She truly was beautiful and the moonlight made her smooth grey skin seem like it was glowing. Her purple eyes sparkling and the red gem on her forehead shone brightly, to make dark titan really beautiful was the fact she had a small continent smile on her lips. He took her hand in his.

"Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at." Hr replied while smiling at her showing his fangs. Raven blushed, trying to hide it but remembered she didn't have her hood. She looked at him with love in her eyes and moved closer to his warm body. The couple walked enjoying each other's company and their surroundings. All of a suddenly they heard Robin calling them over with an annoyed expression.

~With the titans~

Robin was talking to the girl's when suddenly he noticed Raven was gone. He senses were immanently on alert, and then he noticed Naruto was also missing. He jumped to the first conclusion in his head. 'Naruto has finally acted out what he wanted from Raven the whole time, capturing Raven for his own 'needs', I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" Robin was now seething, when Starfire suddenly noticed Robin's teeth clenched and he was looking around furiously.

"Friend Robin, what on earth is the matter?" she floated over to him, hugging his arm. He looked at her and looked around again.

"Raven and Naruto are gone." Saying it out loud made him even madder.

"Dude, the 'lover birds' are just there." Beastboy snickered and pointed behind them. Robin turned around in a flash that put KF to shame seeing the couple smiling and holding each other. He immanently shouted at them to hurry up or else there was extra training for both of them, not noticing that he had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Gezz, Rob a bit harsh?" Cy asked Robin. He just looked at him and moved even faster to the Tower that was now just up ahead. The others looked up from their conversation after heading the shout and looked at Robin confused then back at the others and shrugged running to the tower through the underground drive in.

They all arrived at the tower now sitting on the couch bored as hell. The time was 10pm, 2 more hours until the New Years. Then suddenly Starfire spoke up.

"Friends! Shall we play a game to help past the minutes." the others looked up with sudden excitement.

"What games?" Speedy asked thinking of all the crazy things he could make everyone do.

* * *

Well that took a long time to write and publish...Sorry. School is getting in the way! You people should be happy I got detention for write some of this in English... So there you go

Please please please send in some games you would like them to play. Plus can you plez review some Truths and Dares you would like them to do? Thank you!

Hope you enjoy!

CrazyAndLoveable OUT! PEACE!


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Ok, your lucky I really want to finish this story but seriously people...REVIEW! Please! I beg of you. Anyway, on with reviews...10pm-

Bahumat knight: I'm truly sorry that you were disappointed but here is that chapter. I am try to make the chapter longer but school and life is getting in the way. Thank you for your ideas I will be using them. –Gives you special cookie for being a loyal reviewer-

the green ace of clubs: I just had to laugh at your comment and here is your chapter. –Also gives you special cookie for being a loyal reviewer-

Aeon master of time and space: Updated.

ikcjjt: Tank you I wanted it to come of as that. Time for people to read something that doesn't want to make them chock from angst. :P

Already-Lost-It: Yes it is harsh and I am not irritated I just really needed some reviews to see if it was worth writing. So I'm very sorry if I come of as that. :P

Anyway…On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :3

Previously

They all arrived at the tower now sitting on the couch bored as hell. The time was 10pm, 2 more hours until the New Years. Then suddenly Starfire spoke up.

"Friends! Shall we play a game to help past the minutes." the others looked up with sudden excitement.

"What games?" Speedy asked thinking of all the crazy things he could make everyone do.

"How about Seven minutes in heaven?" BB asked eager to get at least one kiss from a female titan. The others looked just as eager.

"No." Raven almost shuddered at the things that came to her mind if they played that game, then images from the last time they played come to mind...this time she did shudder. Everyone sighed and started to think about something to play.

"Perhaps we could play the Earth game of 'Twister'?" Starfire asked sweetly. Everyone looked at each other with a raised eyebrow considering the idea. Then suddenly everyone's eyes feel upon Raven sitting next to Naruto looking utterly bored. Raven, sensing the looks, sighed and looked them all in the eyes,

"Fine. I'll play not like I'm going to get out of it." Everyone's faces broke out in a huge grin. Beast Boy and Speedy run faster than Raven thought possible to get the twister map and spinner. She looked up at Naruto who was staring at her with utter surprise.

Never in a million years had Naruto expected to see Raven just agree to a game that let the Titans guys, especially Beast Boy, close to her in anyway. He didn't know whether to be pleased at the fact she was trying to participate or be annoyed at the fact the Titan guys will be VERY close to HIS girl. He made a soft growl at that thought, than he noticed Raven was staring at him with an amused expression on her face. He chuckled and kissed her forehead looking up when his keen since of hearing picked up Starfire gritting her teeth so hard you'd think they'd crack. His eyebrow moved together as he looked up at her. She looked furious...but when she sore him look at her, her attitude turned into a flirty one in a quick second. Naruto shivered in disgust and he knew it most likely showed on his face by Starfire's face, Raven looked up to see Naruto looking perplexed then she followed his gaze and let out a small snarl when she noticed Starfire's face, Starfire having heard it turned away and join the group of teens surrounding the twister mat that Speedy and BB had just finished setting up. Everyone looked around with huge grins on their faces, minus Raven, than suddenly realized something…

"I'll spin, with Starfire since she probably doesn't know how to play." Cyborg added when he noticed a confused look in Starfire's eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. Everyone then gave Cy a funny look that clearly said 'Why?'.

"I'm not flexible." was his only statement. Everyone then continued to get themselves ready to get tangled not wanting to fine out just how un-flexible he really was. When everyone was ready, the game began.

"Friend Bee, please place your left hand on a blue circle." (A/N:Do I even have to say…)

"Yo Rob, put right foot on red" Cyborg instructed.

~Little while later~

Speedy, Bee, BB, Aqualad, Jinx, Argent and KF were all out. This left Naruto, Raven…and Robin, to Naruto's displeasure. Robin was on the bottom in a backwards crabwalk sorta position while raven was back-bending over the top of him (Good thing she's flexible) while Naruto had his arms on either side of them and legs crossed over just in front of Ravens legs so he was covering Ravens body and his head was in the crook of her neck just to piss off Robin. Meanwhile Speedy and BB were on the couch laughing there asses off their fellow team mates predicament.

"Would you to shut up! You've been laughing for the past 20 minute's non-stop!" Raven was rather annoyed at the situation; don't get her wrong she loved being this close to Naruto but the fact she was pretty much sitting in Robin's lap annoyed her in no end.

"Why, it's just so funny, you're like sandwiched between them!" BB cracked up even more at Speedy's reply. At this point Naruto just wanted to tell Robin to shut up because he was making them laugh harder. He contemplated just falling so the game would be over…but he didn't want to lose so that was out of the question but as soon as he thought that Raven's hand 'slipped' and she crashed down into Robin making them both fall and Naruto the winner.

"Ugh, finally I can't feel my arms anymore." Naruto fell back as Robin got up and asked Raven if show wanted a hand but Naruto fell on her trapping her beneath him and the both laughed as he lend down and kissed her lips making Robin look away with his face flushed with anger.

"Alright, Alright! No more of that you too. Keep it G-Rated." Cyborg snickered. While the others bursted out laughing and Raven blushed madly causing Naruto to lean down and kiss her red cheeks.

"What else should we play, it's only 11 we have an hour until we have to be at the tower to celebrate." Robin didn't want to watch the two be affectionate to each other. "Should be me kissing Raven and laughing with her causing her to smile and blush, not the fox.' he though enviously.

"How about we play tag?" Bumble Bee suggested.

"Tag? Isn't that a little too childish to play? No offence or anything." Speedy quickly apologized after seeing Bee's stingers light up with yellow electricity. Every snickered at Speedy as he hid behind Robin for protection.

"But, how about we play superhero tag? Like, use the whole city, no going to others. You are aloud to use your powers, and NO CHEATING!" everyone glared at Beastboy.

"What's everyone lookin' at me for?" BB tried his best to look hurt and innocent but failed miserably as everyone knew he was the BIGGEST cheat EVER.

"Anyway…So who wants to be in?" Naruto asked excitedly. Everyone looked at each other and put there hands up in defeat and backed away except Starfire that didn't understand what was going on. Robin walked over to her.

"Well Star looks like it's you. All you Have to do is count to 100, gives people without flying ability *Cough*Guy's and Jinx*Cough* to get a chance." With that said everyone fled from the room to the city. Aqualad, not being aloud in the ocean for obvious reasons went straight to a marine wildlife park. (A/N: Don't ask me how it's open at 11 o'clock at night and on a holiday, just go with it people.) Speedy, Jinx & KF went to the forest just inside the cities boundaries. Cyborg, Bee, terra and BB went to the mall and hid in different sections. Naruto grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her to him as she looked up and smiled and they both started to run to a warehouse not noticing that Robin was trailing close behind and went to the same warehouse to make sure Naruto didn't do anything to Raven's unsuspecting mind or body. (A/N: I think that's everybody please tell me if I left someone else.)

In The Forest

The trio walked though the bushes and shrugs and made there way to a small clearing. "Well we might as well stay here. We'll be here for a while. I wonder where the others are hiding." Speedy turned around and found Jinx and FK in a very passionate lip lock.

"Well fine… I'll just entertain myself then." He huffed and pulled out an bow and arrow doing some target practice with the pinecones trying to ignore the sounds the two were making behind him.

At the Mall

(Were going to skip Aqualad cause he's a loner no offence.)

Beastboy, Terra, Cyborg and Bee were walking though through the arcade and were playing random games.

"Dude! Not even Cyborg can bet me at this game! How can you!" BB's outraged voice sung out at Terra. She just giggled and kissed his nose while Bee and Cy made a gagging noise.

"I'm just to good for you, Beastboy." She giggled and winked at him while they walked to the next game.

The Tower

Starfire was sitting on the couch with her hands over her eyes counting out loud.

"69, 70.71, 72, 73, 74, 74, 75," she continued to count to no one while her thoughts continued to drift to a certain someone and his girlfriend. She gritted her teeth as she thought of Raven and Naruto holding and smiling at each r lovingly with care in there eyes, like no one else in the world matters. Her jaw tightened even more but unclenched when she started to think about Naruto and how nice and sweet he was to her. Her thoughts continued on like this foe the remaining counts.

The Warehouse

Naruto and Raven both ran into the warehouse and found it was actually a bed warehouse. (A/N: Sorry, had to put that in otherwise this wouldn't work.)

"Ha-ha, of all the places around here we picked the warehouse full of beds." Naruto winked at Raven and smiled even brighter as she blushed and walked over to him as he flopped down on a mattress. She sat next to him laying down letting him wrap his arms around her waist as she put her head on his chest when suddenly they heard a faint cough. Naruto eyes narrowed knowing exactly who it was.

"Trust him to ruin the moment… Naruto muttered quietly in Ravens ear. Raven blushed as she looked up and sore he leader looking at them with a face of annoyance.

"Robin…"

Yay! It's finally finished. I have to say I'm very happy with this chapter. Its 5 pages long. :3 I normally only go to 2 or 3 but it is longer. Think of that as a make up for taking to long to update. :P

Next chapter may take longer sorry. Sorry, Lots of school exams and assessments are due so I have to get studying. .

ALSO before I forget, I was thinking about doing a Death Note/Teen Titans crossover with L/Rae pairing…sound good?

Laterz! Sins Out! Peace!


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I am SO sorry about the late update, my computer broke and I only JUST got it back. So on with the reviews-

Already-Lost-It: Oh Thanks for letting me know, sorry it was late and I wanted to get a chapter up :P

alchemists19: Yay! Thank you and yes Robin is being a stick in the mud -.- (For some reason I dont like him, that might be because all the fics I read are him being a jerk but eh xD)

bee: Thank you I'm happy you like it and I will continue until this story has finished. ^_^

~Flashback~

She sat next to him laying down letting him wrap his arms around her waist as she put her head on his chest when suddenly they heard a faint cough. Naruto eyes narrowed knowing exactly who it was.

"Trust him to ruin the moment…" Naruto muttered quietly in Ravens ear. Raven blushed as she looked up and sore he leader looking at them with a face of annoyance.

"Robin…"

Robin was about to blow a gasket. For HIS girl was in the arms of his WORST ENERMY on a BED. He knew his face was red hot and if you put a picture of a tomato next to it you wouldn't be bout to tell the difference(Which in my mind it is basiclly saying his head is the shape of a tomato...).

"What is the meaning of this?" he was now paticually screaming at them, well Raven mostly cause he refuses to talk to Naruto. Naruto's head whipped around to face him and to say the least his look was a bit scary, not that Robin would admit it, his eyes were narrowed and now in the darkness looked like they were red and his teeth were clenched and baring his canines.

"Don't speak to her like that you moron." His deathly calm voice only added to the tension in the room, that was already so thick he swore he would be able to cut it with knife. 'Who am I kidding you would need an AK-47 to get through this!'.

"I will speak to MY teamates however I like!" he knew he was over exadurating but he didn't care. Raven was rubbing head head trying to block his voice out while trying to block his emotions out aswell, which with thier bond was extremely hard, his anger was fulling hers making her twice as mad at him. Much to the boy wonders surprise it wasn't Naruto that answered him it was Raven.

"Don't talk about us like we are YOUR property Robin." she was taking deep breaths still trying to to scream at the Wonder bread. The look on the titans leaders face was a mixture of amazment, anger and frustration. Naruto was trying hard not to burst out out laughing at Robins reaction at his 'Love of his **worthless **life's' reply. To Naruto he looked like a dog that had just been kicked and was going to go chew on something to take his fudtration out but only get scolded again for it. Robin's head turned to find Naruto trying top keep down laughter and Raven with a smirk on her face. His anger flared and he jumped at Naruto grabbing him by the shoulders pulling both of them off the bed on pnto the floor in a mass of red, green, black and yellow.

**In the tower**

"97, 98, 99, 100! Whether you are ready or not I shall come to find you!" she flew out of the tower in full speed to the forest. She knew someone would be there 'and hopfully they would be in groups'. She flew as fast as she could to the forest just inside the boarder. She flew around for awhile pondering in her own thoughts as well as looking for any signs of her team-mates whereabouts. Then suddenly a yellow arrow come whizzing passed her head about an inch away from her ear and she ducked. Looking to the shooter, which happened to be Speedy, standing there like he had seen a ghost but as soon as he saw her look up he came rushing to her side asking questions a million miles an hour.

"Starfire! I'msosorry! Areyoualright!DidIhityou! Doyouneedadoctor!" Starfire looked at him like head had grown a second head and got up off the ground hugging speedy.

"I am the O of K, friend Speedy. Do not worry." she tryed to calm the teenager when KF and Jinx came running to the scene asking what the hell had interupted there personal time. Now noticing that Starfire had found them they dropped their heads and ran/flew to the city while Starfire was planning where there friends might be hiding in their 'Glorious city of Jump'. They sat on a bench and started thimking where their friends might be until...

"Well knowing fishboy as wellas I do he will probly be in a waterpark somewhere and we only have one of those i9n this city so..."

"And Cy & BB would be hiding together since BB can never find a good enough hiding play and the girls would tag along with them." Jinx and KF smiled at each other ang kissed for their wonderful mouths while Speedy made gagging noises behind them and Starfire giggled clapping her hands. After they finished showing their 'affection' to each other they all head to the 'Jump City Amazing Aquaerium!' (A/N:I know so original right. :P)

**With Aqualad! :D**

'When the hell are they getting here, im getting bored!' the aqua teen was in am exhibet playing with a pod of dolphins. Just as he thought that 4 superpowered teens ran through the doors. 'bout time...'

"Hey fish brain! Miss us?" the water teen sent a glare at the red head as he got out of the water and moved towords the other teens as they started planning where the other teens would be.

"Ok, so where do ypu with the 2 lover couples we..." Jinx's sentence was cut short when they heard an explosion down the street. The five teens ran down the road to find BB and Cy walking out of the mall looking like they got eletricuted while Terra and Bee were walking behind laughing their butts off at the two. The 5 teens witnissing the scene started to crack up as well as the two gamers glared at them and looked down kicking the dirt.

"Haha, what happened to you two? Got in a fight with a powerline?" Speedy as barely able to ask as he fell into another laughing fit.

"Well Terra said that I could easily beat Cy at a game so we played it and Bee got mad when she said it and one of her stingers when off and hit the game that we were playing and it kind exploded...heh" BB scratched the back of his neck looking sheepish at the last statement.

As the others started to laugh again Starfire was getting worried about the other three. She knew Naruto would go with Raven and Robin would follow so all she had to do was find where they were.

"FRIENDS! We must find the others before the start of the new years fire of work's start!" everyone looked at her and started to discuss where the others could be they all got up and started to walk down the road as Terra piped up...

"I heard Naruto say something about a warehouse to Raven...? Maybe they are at one of the port warehouses?" everyone looked at head nodding there head as they started racing to the port to find 3 rows of warehouese to search.

"Well...where do we start?" BB looked at others, after a bit they decided to cheak the first row then the second then third.

As they started to serch they heard a cry from Robin and raced into a warehouse in the middle row that they heard the noise. They raced in to find Robin attacking Naruto savagly while Raven was on the ground holding her head as things started to explode.

"Guys! What the hell!" Jinx ran split the to up as the others wen to help and Cy went to help Raven calm down. Raven got upo and walked to the others to find Robin being pinned down by Star, Bee and Terra while Naruto was being held down (barely) by KF, Speedy and Aqualad.

"Ok, were not leaving till you guys tell as what the hell happened here!" Cyborgs voice rang out in the echoie warehouse.

Another chapter done. :D One left to go...(I know sad, but if you like it I might write another story on this pairing if you ask ;) I'm SOOO sorry about the really late update. I'll try have the next chapter up quicker.

SINS OUT! PEACE!


	6. Chapter 7

The Titans and The Kitsune

"**Ok we're not leaving till you guys tell us what the hell happened here!" Cyborgs voice rang out in the echoie warehouse.**

"Erm...well psycho here" Naruto pointed to the leader as he hissed at the 'psycho' comment, "got jealous that Raven actually wanted to hug me and attacked me and yeah that's pretty much it." He purposely leaving out the fact they were laying in bed which probably would have brought some unnecessary comments to the statement.

"That's it!?" You guys were fighting in a warehouse, like Robin thought you were Slade, **just** because he got jealous!" The half-man half-machine shook his head trying to get everything or anything to make sense.

"Pretty much what I just said, yeah." Naruto wrapped his arms around his love asking if she was alright, which was responded with a swift nod of the head and walk out of the door as she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.

"So...that's the end of the game?" Speedy was answered with a smack in the head by Aqualad as everyone walked after the trio of two and the girls finally let go of bird boy as he promised not to do anything to disturb the two what-so-ever. Naruto and Raven once again walked hand in hand to the tower as they could hear the sound of their team mates following them in a noisy manner.

"You cold?" Naruto looked at Raven frowning as he felt a violent shiver pass through her. She nodded a tiny bit as Naruto took off the jacket, he had grabbed it before they left the tower after realizing how cold it was outside when they walked through the park, and placed it gently on her shoulders. Raven looked up at him as he placed the material over her shoulders and the warmth it brought.(1)

"They're really are a cute couple." Jinx watched as Naruto preformed the clique romantic gesture as everyone nodded and smiled except Starfire and Robin who glared at the couple in front of them. They all finally reached home as it was about 10 minutes till the countdown. Everyone split up into a couple; BB and terra, Cy and Bee, jinx and KF , Speedy and Aqualad(2), Robin and Starfire whom all sat down on the sofa watching TV as Naruto and Raven sat at the window looking out at the sky, ocean & their beloved city.

Starfire and Robin looked over at the two and felt a pang of guilt hit them at the two cuddling up to each other like if they let go they would lose their lives forever. Yes they **loved** them very much but wasn't love about making sacrifices, and you could truly see the love and affection in their eyes as they looked and held each other...who were they to take that away from them?

The heartbroken teens sighed and fell back into the cough just to shoot back up and stare at an arm that hit each other. Trailing their eyes up Robin and Starfire stared at each other as Robin smiled a bit and Starfire shyly giggled and smiled back. They had still been very close even when they thought they loved Naruto/Raven. Ever since that kiss at Tokyo they would always be close. 'So maybe getting over the heartbreak wouldn't be so hard after all' they both thought as they curled up together not noticing that Naruto and Raven had snuck out to the roof.(3)

Naruto pulled Raven up the stairs to the roof as they sat down on the edge. Raven lent into Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her waist watching the stars and moon shine over their city and the air smell faintly of the salt but not over powering it. The wind gently blowed and they hugged each other for warmth.

"There couldn't have been a better night to have New Years." Raven whispered so quietly that if Naruto hadn't had sensitive hearing he wouldn't have heard it at all. He smiled and pulled her closer as they could hear the others down stairs starting to count down from 10 till the new years.

"I couldn't agree more." He whispered just as softly as if they spoke any louder it would ruin everything. He pulled her into a sweet kiss as the others shouted "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" and Cyborg set off the fireworks as well as the towns fireworks for the oncoming New Year.

"Happy New Years, I love you so much."

"Happy New Years, and I love you more them you could imagine Naruto."

That cute little scene goes to a Guest. I sort of forget that it is over the other side of the world because it's summer when it's New Years here. Thank you for pointing that out.

I've seen this pairing a lot and even if myself 'm not into it, I still think it's a cute couple."

I had to put this in because everyone deserves a chance, even if I don't like the people or pairing.


End file.
